Una linda historia de amor
by Solange Hale Weasley
Summary: Mary Alice Brandon se muda a Forks para vivir con su padre y su hermano Emmet.  En esta historia Alice sabra el verdadero significado de amor y amistad.  Espero que lo disfruten. Alice&Jasper


_**UNA LISTA HISTORIA DE AMOR**_

**Capitulo 1** "El viaje que me cambiara la vida"

POV ALICE

Era un hermoso día para viajar, claro solo si tu lo deseas.

Hola, mi nombre es Mary Alice Brandon. Tengo 17 años y me mudare junto con mi padre y mi hermano mayor Emmet. Tengo una excelente relación con ambos pero me gustaría seguir viviendo en Biloxi. Pero por un problema con mi madre, todo cambio.

Disculpe- dije amablemente a una azafata -¿Falta mucho para llegar?

Unos 30 minutos, señorita ¿Se le ofrece algo?- pregunto muy servicial.

Si que el avión se estrelle y que jamás encuentren mis restos- pensé. –No gracias, estoy bien- respondí con una sonrisa fingida. La cual siempre que me encontraba deprimida la usaban, odiaba que la gente me vea triste o llorando, me hace sentir débil.

Mire por la ventanilla, el cielo esta celeste con pocas nubes. Recosté mi cabeza en el vidrio "Porque me dejaste mama"- pensé y una lagrima traisionera se derramo por mi mejilla. La limpie rápidamente y cerré los ojos. Intente dormir pero no pude. Solo podía pensar en mi madre. La extraño tanto, hace una semana ella… bueno mejor no quiero recordarlo.

A las 11 de la mañana, y mi papa y mi hermano me estaban esperando con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Alli- grito Emmet. Corrí como pude a abrazarlo ya que traiga conmigo dos maletas mas grandes que yo. Lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, y el me levanto de el suelo. –Te extrañe mucho hermanita- y seguido de esto me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Me separe de Emmet, y salude a mi padre cálidamente. –Hola papa- dije aguantando las ganas de llorar. El me acaricio el cabello –Bienvenida mi pequeña- luego me dio un beso en la frente.

Luego del cálido recibimiento ingresamos al auto de papa y nos fuimos a mi nuevo hogar. Claro he estado aquí antes pero solo cuando era muy pequeña ya que mis padres se separaron cuando Emmet y yo teníamos 5 y 4 años respectivamente. Pero luego me canse de este pequeño pueblo, y mi padre y hermano me iban a visitar a Biloxi. Ahí vivíamos mama y yo, en cambio Emmet desde que nuestros padres se han separado a vivido con mi padre. Mantengo una relación muy cercana con ellos, ya que casi todos los días hablábamos por teléfono o nos mandábamos algún que otro mail.

Forks es una pequeño pueblo de entre unas 1500 y 2000 personas. Es un lugar muy cálido, siempre hay sol y hace calor, creo que eso es lo único bueno porque por lo que tengo entendido, no hay ningún shopping center en la ciudad, asique cuando quiera comprarme alguna que otra prenda tengo que ir a Port Ángeles.

Por lo que me ha contado mi hermano, comenzaremos las clases dentro de dos días. Ya que eran las vacaciones. Yo ire a 2do polimodal y mi hermano a 3ro. Este año se recibe de la secundaria. En cambio a mi me falta este año y otro mas.

Llegamos a casa y mi papa ayudo a Emmet a bajar mis maletas. Mientras ellos me guiaban hacia mi cuarto pude observar fotografías de Emmet y mías de pequeños y de grandes también. Los dos siempre estamos sonriendo o Emmet haciéndome algún chiste.

Ingrese a mi cuarto y este era de color purpura, con una cama de una plaza con acolchado de color fucsia que hacia juego con las cortinas y dos puf que se encontraban en una de las esquinas de mi habitación. En el escritorio estaba mi laptop de color azul eléctrico y junto a ella una foto de mi familia. El guardarropa era muy grande "Bien hecho papa, sino no se donde hubiera metido toda mi ropa" pensé y sonreí.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta? Si no te gusta sabes que podemos cambiar la remodelación de tu habitación- dijo mi padre ocupado.

Lo mire a los ojos y le sonreí –Es perfecto – lo abrace como hacia cuando era pequeña –Gracias papa.

-Hija, espero que puedas recuperarte de lo que ocurrió con tu madre, sabes que ella…- pero Emmet no lo dejo terminar.

- Y monstruito ¿Te ha gustado la decoración de tu cuarto?- pregunto el grandulón.

Me separe de mi papa y me senté en la silla giratoria que estaba en frente de mi escritorio –Me encanta – dije con una sonrisa mientras daba vueltas.

Papa se rio de mi expresión – Chicos, tengo que ir a trabajar pero antes de irme quiero mostrarte un regalo que tengo para ti Alli.

¿Un regalo? Me fascinan los regalos de papa, pensé.

¿Qué es?¿Que es? ¿Que es¡- pregunte dando saltitos.

Vamos, te lo mostrare – dijo y me guio hasta el garaje, seguidos muy de cerca por mi hermano.

Cuando llegamos la luz estaba apagada, papa se quedo junto a la puerta y yo ingrese. ¿Qué demonios era mi regalo? No puedo ver nada. Intentaba enfocar pero no podía. Mire a papa expectante.

El me sonrió y prendió la luz – Espero que lo disfrutes – dijo y voltee. No podía creerlo. Mis piernas temblaron y mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte. Mi hermano no podía creerlo tampoco. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, parecía que se iban a salir.

Mire a mi papa de nuevo - ¿Es enserio?- pregunte. El me asintió, y me arrojo unas llaves. Las tome en el aire. Y mire mi regalo. Porsche 911 carrera Turbo amarillo.

-Oh Dios mío- susurre. Abrace a mi padre y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Emmet seguía mirando con la boca abierta. Pase junto a el, le tome el mentón y le cerré la boca. –Cierra la boca hermanito, vas a tragarte una mosca.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Emmet. Romperé mas corazones con este auto- dijo mientras se asomaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-No ni lo pienses Emmet!- dije enojada- Además, a las chicas les gustan los muchachos bien hombres, y tu quedas muy rudo con tu jeep- dije esperando que esto funcionara.

-Si creo que tienes razón- dijo convencido. Sonreí, mi hermano era medio estúpido, pero no dejaría que mi hermano toque mi auto.

-Vayan a dar una vuelta chicos- dijo papa. Mientras el se retiraba para irse a su trabajo.

Emmet se sentó en el asiento de copiloto –Vamos enana!

-Espera. Tengo que cambiarme- dije y salí corriendo. Rápidamente me cambie, opte por un jean celeste oscuro y una remera beige. Tome mis anteojos de sol y salimos a dar una vuelta con mi hermano preferido, claro que es el único.


End file.
